


面包人

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Kylo被一车面包人轮





	面包人

堪萨斯州小农Kylo某日在麦田里劳作，一阵似是平地而起的龙卷风将他吹到空中，他在风暴内部平静的中心害怕地祈祷，再落下时发现自己来到了一个陌生的地方。Kylo以前似乎听过这样的事情，农家小女孩被龙卷风吹到仙境，还成为了那里的公主。

然而并没有什么黄砖路，也没什么好心的仙女。Kylo顺着自己爬起来时面朝的方向毫无目标地走着，不一会儿肚子里发出了抗议的声音。到午饭的时间了，他辛苦地种了一上午麦子本就疲惫，在这看似无人烟的地方瞎走更让他饥肠辘辘。

一阵焦糖夹着奶香的味道飘来，像是某户人家新出炉的面包。Kylo觉得自己得救了，倦意全无，追随着食物的香气小跑着穿过并不茂密的林子，藏在覆盆子和山毛榉树后面的是一座小小的村庄，香浓的味道正从里面飘散出来。

Kylo激动地越过低矮的栅栏，并不结实的栏杆被他压坏了两三根，它们脆得就跟拇指饼干一样，轻轻一掰就断了。路边摆着一个可爱的糖霜娃娃，蜂蜜色小身体上穿着糖霜做成的白纱裙，很好吃的样子。Kylo急不可耐地抓起娃娃就咬了一大口，没嚼几下就吞下去。兴许是饿得眼花，正当Kylo准备咬第二口时娃娃不见了，刚才恍惚有什么东西从身边跑走。

没关系，这里到处都是食物，就连树上都挂着面包和果脯。Kylo一路走一路吃，这里揪一块，那里扯一节，相信自己是真的到仙境了。填饱肚子后他又觉得困倦，靠在一棵巨大的面包树下打盹。

Kylo在梦里迷迷糊糊地觉得身上麻麻地，好像有蚂蚁爬上来挠自己痒痒。

“哎哟！谁打我？？”什么东西重重地敲碎了Kylo甜滋滋的公主梦，睁眼一看竟然是根有手有脚的法棍。

“他咬我！”一个声音哭哭啼啼地说，竟然是村口的霜糖面包女孩，她的肩膀空空的，上面还有Kylo留下的大牙印。

“你们是活的吗？”Kylo发现自己被捆了个结实，顿时吓得睡意全无，忙不迭地道歉“哎哎，我不知道啊！不好意思不好意思！”

“活的？难道说你见过死面包？”一个巫师模样的面包举起弯曲的糖果手杖站在Kylo面前，硬邦邦地糖手杖敲击着不速之客的大脑门问。

“是啊，我们那边的面包都是死的啊！”Kylo点点头，他又不是故意的。

面包人中间起了一阵骚动，大伙儿看Kylo的眼神变得跟刚才有所不同，愤怒仍旧是愤怒，却又掺杂了某种更令Kylo害怕的表情。难不成吃面包在这还是死罪？

“他的命运应该交由国王定夺。”面包巫师转过身对着他的同伴们说。

“同意。”“就这么办。”“带他去见国王吧。”所有的面包人均无异议。

面包王国的国王是一个戴着皇冠的姜饼人，带着金色的硬糖皇冠，手握雕刻精致的冰糖权杖，住在姜饼城堡里。

“他是外面来的，会把死面包卖掉给人吃的坏蛋。”

“他袭击了霜糖妹妹，还想把她吞下肚。”

“……”大家七嘴八舌地说着。

巫师做了最后的总结，“他是个危险邪恶的家伙，必须受到惩罚。”

“诶！没有啊！我从来没卖过面包啊！我是个种地的！”Kylo觉得童话里都是骗人的，为什么那些公主和王子都能遇上美妙的事情，而自己却要接受一群面包人的审判。

“你是种小麦的吧？”姜饼人国王问。

“是啊……不对，你怎么知道？”Kylo点头承认，而后又惊讶地问。

“你的衣服上沾着金色的丝线，那是小麦的锋芒。”姜饼人国王回答，“种麦子的人也算是面包贩子的帮凶。我宣判你有罪。”

“有罪！”“有罪！”“有罪！”

“你们不讲道理！没有种麦子的人提供面粉原料，哪来的你们面包啊！”Kylo冤枉极了，这群面包人根本不讲道理！

欢呼的声音差点掀翻姜饼城堡的屋顶，Kylo无力的争辩被淹没其中，只好认命地由着两排法棍卫兵将自己牵引到一个天然形成的山洞里，接受他隐约听见的什么“最严厉的惩罚”。

莫不过是死刑？吊死？闷死？饿死？Kylo觉得最后一种可能性最大，他要被一堆面包给饿死了，想想都不是什么光彩的死法。

“外面的恶人们常说世上最痛苦的事情是眼前无数美味却吃不到嘴里，而我们的祖先认为最配得上此种恶行的惩罚是让他吃，却落不到肚子里。”在宣读了一长串的审判并对祖先表示敬意之后，面包巫师严肃地说。

出于对自己命运的关心，Kylo竖起仔细地听着，却更加云里雾里，“什、什么意思？”

“你马上就会知道了。”姜饼国王从人群中走出来，冷冷地看着Kylo被几个牛角面包扒得精光，手脚大开着被没发酵的硬面团分别被固定，即使要将他开膛破肚，也没法反抗。

姜饼国王贴上Kylo的皮肤，冷不丁地将手指插进他腿间的另一张嘴里。

“啊啊！你不是食物吗？这样会弄脏的……”Kylo被穴中粗粝的磨砂感和毫无准备的进入激得差点弹起来，姜饼手指又硬又糙，运动起来火烧般疼，内壁像是脱了层皮。

姜饼国王并不理会Kylo，他又没入一根手指，两根指头在里面变着花样搅动，左右摇摆，也不介意里面流出的鲜血像红糖浆一样染上指尖。他随后抽出手，整个身体压上去，以身体的另一处代替手指填补空出来的地方，手掌则伸到前面去玩弄那柔软的肉块。

这是哪个疯子做出来的姜饼人连这种器官都有？还这么大！

Kylo觉得自己的肠子都被刮薄了一层，随时会裂开。更难耐的是前面粗暴戳弄的姜饼手掌，偏偏捡那最敏感的地方捏，柔嫩的前端像是在沙地上摩擦，疼痛勾起毫无愉悦的生理反应，充血的柱头在蹂躏中加倍地刺痛。

“我受不了了！”Kylo大声求饶，姜饼人像是不会射的，毫无停下的征兆，“干干脆脆地让我去死吧！”

“别心急，到最后一定会死的。”姜饼国王说着加快速度猛烈冲刺，他的巫师方才提醒他留意自己身上的糖饰，它们快被Kylo的体温融化了。

“不！要！啊啊啊啊！！”Kylo嘴里发出一连串呻吟，这只姜饼人的肉桂一定是加多了，辣得出奇。

“好了，下一个。”姜饼国王进行得太久了，他看见自己身上的白糖化成水，从罪犯合不拢的小洞里流出。

热狗和甜甜圈是糖霜女孩的好朋友，早就义愤填膺想教训Kylo。它们一个塞住Kylo后面，一个套在前面，配合默契地运动，将Kylo夹成了人肉三明治。

啊！至少这两位不算太硬，也没姜饼人那么持久，热狗没插几下就软下来，而甜甜圈上面的奶油也没过几分钟就融化了。

希望下面来的是更柔软的面包吧。Kylo气喘吁吁地转过头，发现城堡里的法棍卫兵们正在身后跃跃欲试。


End file.
